theheiressesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mason Saybrook
Mason Saybrook was the CEO and former owner of the Saybrook Empire and a prominent member of the New York society. He is the husband of Penelope Keating, with whom he had two daughters with, Aster and Corinne. He also had an affair with Julia Gilchrist, which resulted in the birth of his third and illegitimate daughter, Danielle Gilchrist. Biography Mason is the son of Alfred and Edith Saybrook, and the once heir to the Saybrook empire. He and his four siblings grew up in New York City and were groomed to take over their fathers' company one day. Later in his life, Mason met Penelope Keating, an heiress in her own right, and the pair fell in love. Their relationship was accepted by the Saybrook's solely due to Penelope being able to support herself. After the family's blessing, they were quickly married. They had a daughter, Corinne. After Corinne's birth, Mason had an affair with the caretaker of Meriweather Estate, Julia Gilchrist, and she became pregnant with his child. They agreed to keep the child a secret, and in exchange, the child would grow up around his family and be in his life in some capacity. She agreed to this, understanding what the backlash of having a child out of wedlock would mean for Mason and his family. Mason never told his wife about the pregnancy or his ongoing affair with Julia. Julia gave birth to a daughter, who was named Danielle Gilchrist, taking her step-fathers last name. After Danielle was born, Mason and Penelope welcomed their second and last daughter, Aster Saybrook. As their daughters were growing up, Mason and Penelope grew close again and Mason would talk about her often with the press, his friends, as well as his family. A habit that made Julia jealous. After his father's death, Mason was appointed the CEO of the company and happily ran the business, proud of his families accomplishments. When Geoff Browne told him the truth about the company, he paid off Browne and swept everything under the rug. He also confided in Julia about what was happening, although, he never told her the specifics of what was happening in the company. Series The Heiresses He attended Steven Barnett's funeral with the rest of his family. Five-years-later, he attended Skylar's birthday party and argued with Poppy, which Rowan found odd since he had taken Poppy under his wing after Poppy's parents died. A few days later at the Wednesday family dinner, he scolded Aster for texting at dinner and talked playfully with Poppy. Following the revelation of Mason's affair, Penelope left and went to Connecticut and the two had yet to speak. Luckily for Mason, she remained poised and didn't make a comment about the whole incident. However, Aster believed she was just too angry to comment. Mason called Aster into his office following her "medical leave" from the company and apologized to her for being absent through the times that she needed him. Aster didn't find this comforting and lashed out at him while he tried to reason with her. Physical Appearance Personality His main characteristic, despite his charms and carefree persona, is his horrible temper. He lashes out when anyone - especially his daughter and nieces - challenge him or push the topic of a conversation. He will often slam his hand on a hard surface of stand abruptly, making the other person wince in fear. He is controlling and manipulative of every situation and relationship that he is in. He convinced Danielle to stay quiet about her true identity by lying as saying that it was to protect their family when in reality, it was to protect his own image and reputation. He also didn't want to make her an heiress. Relationships Penelope Keating Julia Gilchrist Notes and Trivia * Mason took over the Saybrook company after his fathers death, and appointed each of his family members to a specific position within the company. * After the truth around the circumstances of Steven's murder were revealed to the police by Aster, Mason was charged with obstruction of justice. Category:Book Characters Category:Recurring Book Characters Category:Male Book Characters Category:Saybrook Family